Christmas Wishes
by Morghann
Summary: Duo looks for a missing part of his life. (OC, not yaoi, some bad language)
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing. They belong to Bandai and   
  
Sunrise. I'm just having a little fun and I don't make money off this,   
  
so don't sue. However, the story concept and any characters I created   
  
for the story are mine. Please don't use without permission.  
  
Can be posted anywhere, please just ask me first.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Christmas Wishes-Prologue  
  
By Puu  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A.C. 187...  
  
"What the fuck're you doin'?!"  
  
A man stood in the middle of his ruined doorway and glared at the   
  
soldiers, barring entry into the apartment. The soldiers shoved him   
  
aside and started turning his furniture over.  
  
"Now wait a minute..." the man started, but one of the soldiers grabbed   
  
his arm and steered him into the corner.  
  
"Sit," the soldier growled. The man remained defiant. The soldier's   
  
hand flexed over the grip of his gun and the man slid to the ground.   
  
"We won't be here too long."  
  
The man watched helplessly as they dug through his cabinets, swept   
  
under his bed, and pulled apart his closets. Nothing the small   
  
apartment was left untouched.  
  
"Nothing in here," barked a sergeant into his communicator. He   
  
listened intently for a minute, then turned to the rest of the men.   
  
"Move out. We still have to search the rest of the building." The   
  
small patrol of soldiers left, leaving the man standing alone amidst   
  
the ruins of his apartment.  
  
***  
  
Raised voices and shouts came from all over the neighborhood as dozens   
  
of patrols ransacked each apartment. The whole street was blocked off,   
  
with lights flooding every alley and entrance. A boy peered over the   
  
window sill of an abandoned second floor apartment and watched as   
  
soldiers swarmed the street below.  
  
"What are we going to do?" The boy glanced at the girl next to him.   
  
Her head was bowed and she curled her body around a box clutched   
  
tightly to her chest. They both jumped as they heard the crash and   
  
crunch of a breaking door one floor down. Shouts and angry yelling   
  
rose.  
  
The boy helped the girl to her feet. "Well, we're not staying here."   
  
He looked around. They couldn't go out onto the streets while patrols   
  
were searching for them. They couldn't move up a floor since every   
  
apartment on the block was being ransacked. He remembered Solo saying   
  
something about the apartment...  
  
Something about a smuggling hold...  
  
Footsteps thundered quickly up the stairs. The boy grabbed the girl by   
  
the arm and hauled her into the kitchen. "C'mon, we're getting out of   
  
here." He pulled the cabinets and cupboards opened and shut them when   
  
he didn't find what he was looking for. He felt something that felt   
  
like an outline of a door or a vent underneath the stove cupboards. He   
  
pried his fingers under the edges and pulled. The cover came off.  
  
Another loud crash sounded off very close. Soldiers were searching the   
  
apartment next door. The boy took the girl and shoved her under the   
  
sink. She wriggled inside and he climbed in after her. He then   
  
reached out, closed the sink doors, took the vent cover, and jammed it   
  
back in place. He crawled further into the vent and came up to a   
  
larger space. He blinked. It was very dark, so he couldn't see where   
  
he was going. He groped around. The girl grabbed his arm and pulled   
  
him in further.  
  
Her voice shook. "Where--how...?" The boy clamped his hand over her   
  
mouth as they heard the apartment door crash in.  
  
"Sh. They'll hear you," he muttered in her ear. They heard the   
  
soldiers swarm into the apartment. The boy felt the girl grab his hand   
  
and he squeezed gently.  
  
The soldiers were now in the kitchen, judging from the distinct   
  
thudding noises coming from the walls. They both flinched when a loud   
  
hollow *thud-thud-thud* echoed into their little broom closet.  
  
They held their breaths as the banging became more questioning and  
  
insistent. The boy hoped that they wouldn't find the vent entrance.   
  
"Sir, there's something hollow here."  
  
The girl squeaked and the boy again clamped his hand over her mouth.   
  
They flattened themselves against the wall and held still. The vent   
  
door was forced opened. Lights flashed into the darkened place.  
  
"See anything?"  
  
...  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"See if you can--"  
  
"Captain!"  
  
"What is it, Sergeant?"  
  
"The tenants are starting to riot. They're forming blockades and   
  
refusing to let any of the us near the remaining buildings."  
  
The boy and girl heard the captain snarl a few curses. "Call for some   
  
reinforcements. Let's move."  
  
The boy and girl heard the soldiers leave. The boy felt the girl sag   
  
and slide down the wall. He sat down next to her and felt her shaking.  
  
He put his arms around her and held her until the tremors stopped.   
  
They didn't move for the rest of the night.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, we've gotta get out of here." The girl nudged the boy awake and   
  
he yawned. "It's morning. We need to get this to the warehouse now."  
  
"Is it safe?"  
  
The girl shook her head. "I don't know. It sounds pretty quiet out   
  
there."  
  
They crawled out of the vent, the boy first to see if it really was   
  
safe. The girl crawled out after him after he gave a little whistle.   
  
She pushed out the box before her and the boy picked it up. He gave   
  
her a hand and helped her up.  
  
They left the apartment quickly, lightly stepping over the broken   
  
furniture and debris from the ruined walls. They walked down the hall   
  
and the boy opened the window leading out to the fire escape. They   
  
climbed out and walked down the stairs. The boy lowered the ladder and   
  
went down first. He ran to the end of the alley and looked around.   
  
The girl came up and peeked around behind him. The whole street was   
  
deserted except for soldiers guarding a group of people at the end of   
  
the street. They watched as an army transport truck drove up and this   
  
group was forced at gunpoint to get in.  
  
The boy and girl pulled back and walked quietly the other way, to exit   
  
the alley at the next street. It was empty. They darted across before   
  
anyone could see them. They continued crossing over to the next street   
  
and the next and each street was empty except for the soldiers on   
  
patrol.  
  
They kept moving. Progress was slow; there were no crowds to get lost   
  
in, no people to impede pursuit. And soldiers at every corner checking   
  
papers and identification. Once, while they were waiting for the   
  
soldiers to change guard, a man came up to the corner checkpoint. They   
  
took advantage of the patrol's distraction and slipped inside the next   
  
building. They couldn't see what happened, but they heard shouts and   
  
some scuffling. The girl pressed her fist to her mouth to muffle a sob   
  
when the gunshots rang out.  
  
They realized it was too dangerous to keep going during the colony's   
  
day cycle. They waited until the night cycle, before sneaking out once   
  
again. This time, beneath the shadows, they dodged patrols and slipped   
  
by the corner checkpoints. They had a few close calls, but they made   
  
it back to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the suburbs at   
  
daybreak.  
  
After checking around to see if the area was deserted, they walked up   
  
to the side door. The boy turned to keep watch and the girl started   
  
rapping her knuckles lightly on the door.  
  
*tap-tap* pause *tap-tap-tap* pause *tap* pause *tap-tap-tap*  
  
They waited.   
  
And waited.   
  
And waited.   
  
The door finally screeched open. Another boy, a little older than   
  
them, eyed them suspiciously. He said, "Get in."  
  
They slipped in and the door was slammed shut behind them. "Did you   
  
get the medicine?" The boy only whispered, but the sound seemed cold   
  
and harsh against the quiet of the warehouse.   
  
The girl hugged the box closer to her body. "We did. It's right   
  
here." She looked at the guard, who nodded grimly. "What happened?"   
  
she asked. "Who else?"  
  
"Two more. Tori and Jack. Last night." The guard turned away and the   
  
boy put his arm around the girl's shoulders.  
  
"If we...if we..." she whispered and she glanced up at the boy.  
  
He shook his head. "It's too late. Even if we got back, we would've   
  
been too late." He looked at the guard's back. "How 'bout Solo?"  
  
The guard looked back at them and shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
The girl lifted her chin. "We've got the medicine, don't we? And   
  
everyone else needs it. We're just gonna have to try." She opened the   
  
box and started handing out the small bottles.   
  
***  
  
It hurt to breathe. His head ached. And his body. And his hair and...   
  
"Solo?" His name came from somewhere above him. He shut his eyes   
  
tighter. Maybe if he concentrated...  
  
"Solo? Solo, wake up." A hand grasped his shoulder. He opened his   
  
eyes to glare blearily at the owner of said hand. She stared back at   
  
him, her blue eyes wide. "We got the medicine, Solo. Now you can get   
  
better." He squinted and focused on her face, then her hand. He   
  
heard whispering all around him and he could just make out some of the   
  
healthier kids walking around giving something to the kids that were   
  
sick. He looked back to the girl, who held out her hand. "C'mon,   
  
Solo, take it."  
  
He turned over. "No."  
  
"B-but...Solo, you need the medicine. You need to get better. We need   
  
you to get better. Please, take the medicine." She sounded close to   
  
crying, so he turned back around to take a closer look at her. She   
  
looked shocked, her eyes wide. He sighed. He didn't know how else   
  
to tell her.  
  
"I don't need it. Save it for yourself." His eyes slid closed, stayed   
  
closed, and then opened again. "You'll need it more than I will." He   
  
closed his eyes again.  
  
"Solo? Solo!?" She became hysterical, and Solo could hear her shout   
  
echo off the warehouse walls. She grasped his shoulder and started   
  
shaking him. His eyes snapped open and he saw a couple of the kids   
  
running up to see what was going on. The girl's brother stood right   
  
behind her, the first one to respond to her cry.  
  
"What's wrong? What's going on?" The boy knelt swiftly next to the   
  
girl and grabbed her hand. She looked at him, tears shining from her   
  
eyes.  
  
"He won't take the medicine! He refused to take it!" Solo could see   
  
the boy look confused and shocked. A crowd was starting to form   
  
around them and Solo knew he had to stop everything and take control   
  
before everyone panicked.  
  
"You two stay," he whispered. In a louder rasp, he said, "Everyone   
  
get back to work. He glared at each person gathered around him until   
  
they reluctantly went away. The he turned his glare onto the two that   
  
stayed.  
  
The girl stared down at the medicine cupped in her hands. She looked   
  
up and Solo saw a tear run down her cheek. He reached up to brush away   
  
the tear and she turned away from the touch. Solo saw her eyes harden.   
  
He glanced at her brother and saw him staring back defiantly. Solo   
  
shook his head. They could be so alike and so different. The girl was   
  
more cautious and quiet, while the boy took way too many risks. But   
  
they looked alike, right down to the blue eyes. They had the same   
  
smile, the same laughter.  
  
The girl held out her hand once again. "Take the medicine, Solo. You   
  
need to take the medicine."  
  
Both were as stubborn as mules. Twins to the very fingertips.  
  
"No," Solo said, shaking his head. "I don't need it. Save it for   
  
someone who does."  
  
The boy frowned, not understanding. "But--"  
  
"No." Solo shifted in his blankets. There was no easy wat of saying   
  
it. "It's too late. It won't work for me anymore. I'm too weak to   
  
fight back."  
  
"But--" they both said. Solo silenced them with a look, his face hard   
  
for a minute. Then it softened as he regarded them somberly.   
  
"It's too late for the medicine to take effect. Please, understand."   
  
He sighed. "I wish we could have had more time together, but..." His   
  
voice trailed off and the only sound was his harsh breathing. "Be   
  
there for each other. Be strong and," he looked at the rest of the   
  
ragged group behind the twins, "take care of them. Take care of each   
  
other." He closed his eyes. "I think I need to rest now." The twins   
  
nodded.  
  
"You'll be there to watch over them, too, Solo. You'll always be with   
  
us to see them through," whispered the boy.   
  
Solo passed away that night.  
  
***  
  
Weeks later...  
  
"Drink this." The boy held up his sister as she drank the water he   
  
offered her. "I thought you were gonna leave too, Ducina."  
  
"How long have I been out?" The girl whispered, leaning against his   
  
shoulder, weak from the plague that had hit her like a sledgehammer.   
  
"Ohh, I feel like crap."  
  
"You sorta look like it too, Ducina...." She frowned as she heard what   
  
he called her.  
  
"What's with the name?" she asked. He grinned at her slightly peevish   
  
tone.  
  
"Well, since I've decided my name's gonna be Duo, your name's gonna be   
  
Ducina, since you're my twin." He held her tighter, until she squeaked in  
  
protest.  
  
"..." Her brow furrowed as she thought about it.  
  
For one second, he felt a tightness in his throat. "Don't like the   
  
name?"  
  
She twisted around to face him. She smiled. "...It's fine. In fact,   
  
it's rather appropriate."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Really? In what way?" He grinned in relief   
  
when her eyes lit up.  
  
"Well, ya see, since Solo's always gonna be with you and, of course,   
  
I'd never leave you alone...." As they looked out of the window at the   
  
moon, Ducina began to describe to Duo on the meanings of their names...  
  
...to be continued  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I actually finished revising it! -_-;;  
  
Revisions will be be coming out as soon as possible. If I can help it,   
  
I will be updating once a week. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimers: See prologue.  
  
Can be posted anywhere, just ask first.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Christmas Wishes Part One  
  
By Puu  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A.C. 197...Christmas Eve  
  
When Duo got the invitation from Quatre and Trowa inviting him to a   
  
small party for Christmas, he entirely forgot that "small" for both   
  
Quatre and Trowa had a different meaning for them than for him.  
  
For one thing, the "family room" was bigger than his house on the C3054   
  
colony of the L2 cluster. For another, all of Quatre's Maganacs and   
  
Trowa's circus troupe was there. When he got a good look at the full   
  
room, he grabbed a glass of wine and looked for an empty place to   
  
settle in.  
  
Duo found himself a small corner close to the balcony doors and looked   
  
out, staring at the snow falling softly to the ground. For most of his   
  
life, he lived in the colonies and the weather was always tightly   
  
controlled. There was never a "rainy" day to keep people inside,   
  
unless, of course, the colonies needed it. So the snow fascinated him.   
  
It was the first time he had actually seen snow in his life.  
  
Of course, Duo mused as he turned his attention back to the center of   
  
the room, what was going on inside the house was equally interesting.   
  
This Christmas was the first Christmas in almost thirty years without   
  
a war looming heavily over their heads.  
  
It brought out the most amazing changes in people.  
  
For example...Heero Yuy was smiling.  
  
It wasn't an arrogant little smirk and it was definitely not that   
  
insane grin.  
  
Duo turned away, hiding the smile forming on his lips. Mr. Heero "The   
  
Insanely Perfect Soldier" Yuy, for the first time since he met him,   
  
smiled genuinely as he talked with Relena. He seemed happy and at   
  
ease. Duo shook his head. Totally unbelieveable. He returned to   
  
watching them and he wondered just how long Heero intended to keep   
  
disappearing without notice.  
  
As Heero presented Relena with another teddy bear, Duo figured that it  
  
probably wasn't going to be much longer. Duo looked around the rest of   
  
the room.  
  
Unlike Duo, who sat far away from the center so that he wouldn't   
  
attract any attention, Quatre and Trowa sat together next to the   
  
fireplace looking at music, discussing what to play and how to play it.   
  
It seemed to Duo that those two were surrounded by some halo, they   
  
looked so relaxed, so...happy. *They should be*, he thought,   
  
*considering everything they've gone through.* From the looks of it,   
  
they had made their commitment permanent, the rings on their fingers   
  
denoting their connection to each other.   
  
Quatre and Trowa seemed to reach some sort of agreement on the sheet   
  
music. Duo watched as they moved toward the grand piano next to the   
  
Christmas tree. Quatre arranged the music on top of the piano and   
  
Trowa brought out his flute. After warming up, they began to play a   
  
song. The crowd hushed and Duo heard the soft music they played. He   
  
smiled to himself.  
  
It had been years since he heard "Silent Night."  
  
Duo sighed and saw Mariemaia climb on the sofa and prop her elbows on   
  
the back. She rested her chin on her hands and watched Quatre and   
  
Trowa play their duet. Une sat down next to Mariemaia and everything   
  
seemed to stand still. When Quatre and Trowa finished, the whole room   
  
exploded into applause.  
  
As the clock ticked closer to midnight, Duo went by the table and was   
  
looking over what kind of food was laid out. He brightened up when he   
  
spied the plate of Santa and Christmas tree cookies, with red and green   
  
sprinkles and he grabbed a couple. He bit off the head off of a Santa   
  
and munched with a very satisfied expression on his face. Someone   
  
giggled and he turned around. Mariemaia was covering her mouth, trying   
  
to smother her laughter, but she wasn't succeeding. Duo grinned,   
  
winked, and took another bite. They compared cookies, tasting them all   
  
and tried to figure out which kind was the best to leave out for Santa.  
  
"You're more of a kid than Mariemaia."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes to Mariemaia, who snorted, and gave Heero an   
  
innocent look. "It's Christmas," he declared. He shoved the rest of   
  
the cookie in his mouth. Heero just stared at him. Duo sighed   
  
dramatically and whispered to Mariemaia. "See? He's a non-believer."   
  
He stuck up his nose and sniffed in Heero's direction. "But we all   
  
know who's not gonna get anything from Santa *this* year."   
  
Heero shook his head as Duo and Mariemaia finished their discussion on   
  
cookies. "After you've chosen the best cookies, all you have to do is   
  
leave it next to the fireplace with a glass of milk." Mariemaia   
  
nodded and started scrutinizing each cookie. After she went down the   
  
table a little away from them, Heero spoke up again.  
  
"Aren't you a little old for Santa?"  
  
Duo groaned. "Heero..." He glared at Heero until saw the hint of a   
  
smile on his face. Duo's jaw dropped and he started laughing. "I   
  
don't believe it. Heero, were you just joking?"  
  
Heero calmly took a sip of wine. "No." But he had a glint in his eye.  
  
Duo snorted. "Right. Whatever." It looked like Heero changed more   
  
than he thought.  
  
Sally came in then and she had Wufei in tow. Wufei looked a little   
  
exasperated, but Sally had a big smile on her face. Quatre came up and   
  
took Sally's coat. "Where did you find him?"  
  
Sally chuckled. "Can you believe he was working in the office? I   
  
looked everywhere and it came to me. He was particularly obssessed--"  
  
"I was not," Wufei cut in.  
  
"--with a case that came to Preventer attention a couple of weeks ago.   
  
He refuses to work on anything else," Sally finished.  
  
Duo started laughing and smothered the sound into his cup when Wufei   
  
glared at him. Heero kept his face neutral, but a slight twitch on his   
  
cheek told Duo he was trying not to grin.  
  
Wufei started to sputter protests about "The case was important" and   
  
how "It needs to be cracked open NOW."  
  
Sally murmured, "That's nice." Then she left to talk to Lady Une,   
  
before Wufei could object further. Heero cleared his throat to get   
  
Wufei's attention and gave him some wine. Wufei stared hard at Sally's   
  
back and gave up with a grumble.   
  
Duo couldn't keep from laughing any longer so he forced out some   
  
excuses and left before he could burst out in front of Wufei and they   
  
started fighting. He felt a little claustrophobic and he walked out   
  
onto the balcony. Then he started laughing.  
  
Now, that was a sight. On par with Heero smiling. With all his talk   
  
of justice and a really annoying habit of saying, "Woman!", Duo thought   
  
that the last person who would have dragged Wufei to the party was   
  
Sally, never mind the fact she was his partner. Not that they didn't   
  
work together well. It just looked like Wufei had just found a woman   
  
who could match his strength and teach him a few lessons, too.  
  
Now that Duo thought about it, where was Hirde? He squinted through   
  
the frost-tinged windows and he saw her Hirde talking animatedly to   
  
Dorothy and Relena. Duo thought she really was beautiful, when she   
  
smiled. She was always there for him, someone who recognized his need   
  
for someone to talk to when times had gotten bad. He never told her   
  
how much she had meant to him, and, even now, he still could not tell   
  
her. He wondered if he could ever tell her.   
  
He watched as the girls began to strike up a conversation with Heero   
  
and Wufei. Catherine walked up and began to talk and the guys decided   
  
to excuse themselves. They made their way to Quatre and Trowa and   
  
waited as they played through another duet. Duo turned away from the   
  
windows into the room and looked out over the perfect quiet of the   
  
snow-covered forest.  
  
In the distance, Duo could see the lights of the city glowing brightly.   
  
He just stared at the glittering lights, the snow glistening around him   
  
as he became lost in his thoughts for the moment. He broke out of his   
  
revery and returned to watching the party going on inside. He smiled   
  
wistfully as he watched the scene in front of him unfold.  
  
Catherine had pulled Trowa aside, whispered in his ear, and handed him   
  
a present. She stood back as he frowned and slowly unwrapped the gift   
  
and opened the box. Duo couldn't see what he had gotten, but it must   
  
have been something judging from the expression on Trowa's normally   
  
expressionless face. Quatre came up to Trowa and peered into the box.   
  
Oh yeah, it was probably really good, since Quatre blushed and looked   
  
at Catherine with wide eyes. Catherine just laughed, kissed Trowa on   
  
the cheek and hugged the two little lovebirds. Duo's smile grew sadder   
  
as he witnessed this little scene.  
  
  
  
It reminded him of another Christmas, so long ago...  
  
***  
  
A.C. 187...A week before Christmas  
  
"Sister Helen..." a girl's voice piped up.  
  
"Father Maxwell..." a boy's voice echoed after the girl's.  
  
Father Maxwell and Sister Helen looked up at the pair of twins perched   
  
on the ledge outside of the church. Their appearance was nearly   
  
identical, down to the long braid going down their backs. The only   
  
differences were the girl's softer features and soft smile that graced   
  
her lips. The boy next to her grinned broadly. Both were sporting   
  
terrific black eyes.  
  
"Duo! Ducina! What in the world happened to you two?!" Helen   
  
exclaimed as she saw that they not only had black eyes, they also had   
  
other bruises that they obviously just obtained. "Were both of you   
  
fighting again?! Get down from there now, both of you!" Helen sighed   
  
as Duo and Ducina slowly climbed down the ledge and stood in front of   
  
her, eyes downcast. She bent down, put her hands under their chins and   
  
tilted their heads up to look into their eyes. After a while, she   
  
straightened. "What was it this time?" she asked.  
  
They both looked back to the ground. After a long silence, they looked   
  
up. Ducina spoke up first.  
  
"Some of the kids tried to beat up us, because we wouldn't do what they   
  
said. They made fun of us, too, saying that we're dirty and poor and   
  
we deserve everything that happened to us." Ducina fell silent and Duo   
  
continued. Sister Helen pushed them toward the church and Father   
  
Maxwell fell in step behind them.  
  
"They said we were stupid and all we're good for is serving them. And   
  
they tried to make us steal stuff, and we wouldn't, not for them, so   
  
they tried to make us lick their shoes and we wouldn't do that either,   
  
so we beat them up."   
  
The group stopped in front of the door. Duo and Ducina both stood   
  
there silently, waiting for either of them to say anything. Finally,   
  
Father Maxwell said, "Well, I suppose I'll be called in very soon to   
  
apologize." He looked at the twins in front of him and smiled.   
  
"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter how many times I have to say   
  
sorry to the school board."  
  
"Father Maxwell!"   
  
Maxwell held up his hand to stop Sister Helen's protest. "I don't   
  
expect you to follow their orders. I just expect you two to do your   
  
best." The phone rang inside. Maxwell stood up and gave the pair a   
  
wry smile. "I wonder who that could be..." He went inside the church,   
  
leaving the nun and the twins out on the steps.  
  
Duo and Ducina sighed in relief.  
  
"You're not off the hook yet."  
  
They turned back and looked up fearfully into Helen's stern face.  
  
Sister Helen folded her arms and scrutinized the two in front of her.   
  
After a while, they began to fidget and squirm under her steady gaze.   
  
"Did you two put them in the hospital?" They began to fidget even   
  
more. Sister Helen sighed. "Duo... Ducina..."  
  
Duo burst out. "It was their fault!"  
  
"They're in the hospital, Duo. How can you say it's their fault?"  
  
"But..."  
  
Ducina looked up at Sister Helen. "Would it have been better that we   
  
did what they wanted us to? I don't think so. 'Sides... it's either   
  
us or them, and you know what?"  
  
Sister Helen raised her eyebrows. "What?" she queried suspiciously.  
  
"We've decided it's us!" Duo and Ducina put their arms around each   
  
other and winked.  
  
Sister Helen sweatdropped. *Why me?*   
  
***  
  
Later that day...  
  
"Whatcha doing, Sister Helen?" Ducina sat down and watched as Helen   
  
pull out the few Christmas ornaments they had. Duo and Father Maxwell   
  
went to pull out the old fake tree that was stashed away in the attic.  
  
"Why, getting ready for Christmas." When met with a questioning stare,   
  
Helen blinked and asked, "Do you know what Christmas is?"  
  
"Sure. It's when those soldiers go around getting drunk and smashing   
  
things up. Then they go home and their kids open presents that they're   
  
just gonna break. Then they have dinner, half of which they don't even   
  
finish, so when they dump it, we go get the leftovers." Ducina went   
  
quiet and looked at the floor, missing the nun's horrified expression   
  
completely. "You know...that was the best time ever 'cuz we were   
  
actually full once a year." She looked up at Helen and beamed. "Am   
  
I right?" Ducina's eyes widened as she saw the expression on the poor   
  
Sister Helen's face. "Are you okay? Sister Helen?"  
  
Helen's mouth moved wordlessly, unable to form words. Was that all   
  
she knows of Christmas, Helen thought, just the example shown to her by   
  
a bunch of idiotic soldiers? Ducina came up to her and waved her hand   
  
in front of her eyes. Sister Helen blinked and asked, "Is that what   
  
you know?" She grew sad as she thought of Ducina's words, 'best time   
  
ever...'  
  
"Well, yeah. Is it something different?" Ducina frowned as she   
  
thought long and hard. "I didn't miss anything, did I?" She began to   
  
count off on her fingers, mumbling, "...partying, presents, food..."   
  
Father Maxwell walked in with Duo, also counting his fingers.  
  
As Father Maxwell put down the tree, he whispered to Sister Helen. "I   
  
take it you also had the same conversation?" When Helen nodded   
  
dumbly, Maxwell sighed. He had no idea their perception was so   
  
warped.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Father Maxwell and Sister Helen looked up at the joyful   
  
exclamation, hoping that maybe they did know something after all. Duo   
  
and Ducina gave them V-signs. "We forgot that they put up the most   
  
ugly decorations of a fat guy and red-nosed reindeer! Those   
  
decorations were the worst...huh?" They heard a groan and rushed over   
  
to Maxwell and Helen. They had the most stupified/horrified   
  
expressions on their faces and they could barely breath. Two voices   
  
alled them back from their horror. "Father Maxwell? Sister Helen?"   
  
They looked down to the twins' eyes. "Were we wrong?"  
  
Helen knelt to meet their eyes, tears forming in her's. "No, of course   
  
not. Those are a part of Christmas, too." She hugged them both   
  
tightly. They were amazed at her reaction and looked up at Father   
  
Maxwell.  
  
"There's more?" Ducina asked.  
  
"Much more," the father replied, tears also forming.  
  
"What else can there be?" Duo asked, the confusion on his face mirrored   
  
by his sister's.  
  
"C'mon. We'll tell you both a story..." Father Maxwell and Sister   
  
Helen pulled them up on their laps and began to teach them what   
  
Christmas really was...  
  
...to be continued 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimers: See Prologue.  
  
Can be posted anywhere, just ask first.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Christmas Wishes Part Two  
  
By Puu  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A.C. 197...Christmas Eve  
  
He would never admit it to anyone, but...  
  
He was *glad* that Sally had dragged him out to the party.  
  
Wufei had been working on a particular case that caught his attention   
  
when some anonymous tip came across his e-mail a while back. At first,   
  
he thought it was a trap or some practical joke someone wanted to play   
  
on the Preventers. After some careful checking, however, he realized   
  
that wherever the information came from, it seemed legitimate.  
  
That seeming legitimacy was very disturbing.  
  
He brought the case to the attention of Lady Une, who okayed the   
  
project, but told him that he needed to exercise discretion. So he   
  
worked alone, not even telling Sally what he was *really* doing. But   
  
after his initial check, he couldn't find his anonymous tipper or   
  
anymore information.   
  
Frustrated couldn't even begin to describe what he felt. So when Sally   
  
found him at the office, he half-heartedly argued, but capitulated   
  
quickly so he could leave the problem for another day.   
  
Of course, if he had known that the girls were going to ask him   
  
embarassing questions, he might have decided to stay at the office   
  
after all. He looked at Sally, who was still talking to Lady Une, and   
  
tried again to picture her in the way that Relena, Dorothy, Hirde, and   
  
Catherine implied their relationship. He shook his head. He couldn't   
  
do it, of course.  
  
Sally was a friend, nothing more, although they both had entertained   
  
the thought of being more and tried dating. After a couple of weeks,   
  
they couldn't do it and broke off the attempt.  
  
The process was disappointing and a little painful, but it was all for   
  
the best.  
  
Wufei glanced around the room and noticed that Duo seemed absent from   
  
the party. Out of all of them, Wufei expected Duo to be out full   
  
force, joking and partying and generally having the best time in his   
  
life. But Duo was nowhere to be found. Wufei found the situation   
  
a little strange, since Duo had been exhibiting some strange behavior   
  
for the past few months. He wondered if anyone else had noticed.  
  
He turned his attention to Trowa and Quatre, who started playing   
  
another beautiful duet and decided to mention it after the holidays.  
  
After all, it was Christmas.  
  
***  
  
Hirde gave everyone a smile and excused herself. Then she looked   
  
around the room, frowning to herself. As the holidays came closer, Duo   
  
had been spending an inordinate amount of time at the Preventer   
  
offices. He never seemed so preoccupied with work before, but this   
  
time, this time he stayed until all hours, working his ass off. He had   
  
not told her what he was doing and when she asked questions, he was   
  
very closed mouthed about it. She worried about him and wondered what   
  
could be so important that he would go without sleep for days on end.   
  
He seemed pretty normal today, Hirde thought, but now, now he was off   
  
by himself somewhere. It just wasn't like him.  
  
Wufei stood to the side watching Quatre and Trowa. Hirde walked over   
  
and tapped him on the shoulder. Wufei looked back at her and he raised   
  
his eyebrows in question.  
  
"Have you seen Duo?"  
  
Wufei shook his head. Hirde frowned. "Well, thanks." Hirde was about   
  
to walk away, when Wufei grabbed her elbow gently and steered her to a   
  
corner opposite to the grand piano.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Wufei looked at Hirde intently.  
  
Hirde shook her head, stopped, then sighed. "I don't know."  
  
"That's not a reassuring answer," said Wufei with a wry smile.  
  
Hirde looked exasperated. "Well, I don't know what else to tell you."   
  
Wufei blinked, that wasn't the response he expected from her.  
  
"All right," he said slowly. Then he paused and a long silence hung   
  
between them. Hirde looked around at everyone else and Wufei sipped   
  
his drink. "Everyone's worried, you know." Hirde looked sharply at   
  
him and he laughed. "Didn't you think everyone would notice how hard   
  
Duo's been working lately? It's a bit unnatural for him."  
  
Hirde gave him a wide astonished look. "I thought you were always on   
  
Duo's case for being a, now let me get this right, 'lazy, worthless   
  
bum.'" Wufei blushed. Hirde crossed her arms and leaned toward him,   
  
her eyes narrowing. "Am I right?"  
  
"Well..." He looked at Hirde, eyes serious. "I don't really think   
  
he's lazy. He's harder working than we realize sometimes. But he   
  
hasn't been himself lately. He hasn't played a joke on me in ages."   
  
"Yeah, ever since you said that--"  
  
"I don't expect him to change just because I say something, and   
  
personally, I don't want him to change because it wouldn't..." he   
  
grinned, "well, wouldn't be just."  
  
Hirde sighed. Then she gave Wufei a sideways glance. "You're nice   
  
when you want to be, you know." She paused, thinking. "But he has   
  
changed. And not for the better." She went quiet, thinking for a   
  
moment, then snapped her fingers. She looked at Wufei and Wufei raised   
  
an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You remember that anonymous tip you got over the 'net?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He started acting strange at about the same time."  
  
Wufei stared at the far wall, his eyes distant as he thought. Hirde   
  
was disappointed when he shrugged. "It doesn't prove anything."  
  
"He was going to play another joke on you. He hacked into your files   
  
and looked at them. He was going to make your computer sing love songs   
  
every time you opened a file. The next morning, when your computer   
  
didn't sing, I knew he didn't do it." Wufei gave her a flat look. She   
  
raised her hands. "Hey, that was months ago and nothing happened."  
  
"Well..." Wufei shrugged. "Anyway, that's not the point. What makes   
  
you think it has something to do with my snitch?" He paused and his   
  
brow furrowed again. "And how did you know about that tip? The only   
  
person who knows about it is Lady Une."  
  
"I'm not without my own sources." Wufei's eyes bore into her, but   
  
Hirde closed her mouth and refused to elaborate. He didn't need to   
  
know that Duo told her. Besides, she was pretty good at hacking her   
  
own way in when she needed to. "And, like you said, that's not the   
  
point," she said quietly. Hirde took a deep breath. "I think he's   
  
looking for your snitch."  
  
Wufei started. "He's looking for..." He shook his head. "Nah."  
  
"Why not?" Hirde took Wufei by the elbow and drew him farther into the   
  
corner, keeping her voice low. "He didn't start looking until he got   
  
into your files. He's never been this obssessive."  
  
"There are a lot of holes in your theory."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Hirde let go of Wufei's arm. "Well, he may not be looking   
  
for your source, but something he saw in your computer is making him   
  
crazy."  
  
"Maybe..." Wufei said dubiously.  
  
Hirde gritted her teeth. Her instincts concerning Duo were never   
  
wrong. Wufei may be willing to help, but he wasn't taking her   
  
seriously enough. "There's something else you should know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"As you know, he wears this cross around his neck. Now, I've seen the   
  
cross before, he always wears it, but I've noticed lately that there's   
  
also a locket on that same chain. He never takes off the necklace,   
  
so I think he's always had that locket. Every time he got frustrated   
  
with what he was doing, he would always pull out his cross..." Wufei   
  
nodded and Hirde felt a little surge of triumph at his agreement, "but   
  
lately he's also been pulling out the locket, opening it, and looking   
  
inside."  
  
Wufei nodded again, more slowly, and his eyes grew distant. Hirde   
  
waited as he thought about her words.  
  
"So, whatever Duo is looking for, the answer would be in that locket."   
  
They spun around at the extra voice. "Or perhaps I should say   
  
whomever?"  
  
"Q-Quatre..." stammered Hirde. Quatre looked at them and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry if I was listening in but you weren't at the tree, so I   
  
went looking for you." He smiled at Hirde. "Interested in some   
  
advice?" Hirde nodded, her face burning. Wufei tilted his head toward   
  
Quatre. "Well, since we're not really sure what's actually going on, I   
  
think the best course is to just ask him what he's doing."  
  
"Well..." said Hirde, still a little embarrassed about being caught.   
  
Wufei, on the other hand didn't look disturbed in the slightest.  
  
"It's not that simple, Quatre. He's being evasive," said Wufei.  
  
Quatre shrugged. "Then, we'll simply be sneaky about it. Why don't I   
  
go talk to him first?" He looked around the room, in search of his   
  
missing guest then he turned back to the other two. "I haven't seen   
  
Duo all night. Do you know where he is?" Both shook their heads.   
  
Quatre then looked to the balcony and saw a lone figure standing   
  
outside. He turned to Wufei and Hirde. "Anyone care to join me?"  
  
"You found him?" Hirde asked. Quatre nodded to the balcony. "What's   
  
he doing there? It's freezing outside."  
  
Wufei also looked over and said, "I think someone's already beaten you,   
  
Quatre. Look." All three watched as Trowa walked toward the balcony   
  
door and stopped for a moment. He appeared to hesitate for a moment,   
  
looking at the person there, then he opened the door and stepped   
  
outside.  
  
***  
  
Trowa watched Duo for a while, waiting for him to register his   
  
presence. But Duo never turned around, never acknowledged him, so he   
  
came closer. Duo's eyes were closed and he held something tightly in   
  
his hands. Yet, Trowa didn't notice those things. His attention was   
  
attached to Duo's face and those little things paled in comparison to   
  
the tears hanging precariously to his eyelashes.   
  
Duo was crying and that was something that Trowa had never seen   
  
him do, even when he was hurt. Trowa reached out to grip Duo's   
  
shoulder and had to jump back as Duo snapped out of wherever he was and   
  
attacked. Trowa landed five feet away from Duo and they eyed each   
  
other, Duo still in his attack pose and Trowa crouched on the ground   
  
calmly regarding him. Neither of them moved or spoke for the longest   
  
time.  
  
"You've been hiding a few things. Isn't that my move?" Trowa stood   
  
and folded his arms, raising his eyebrows in amusement.  
  
Duo relaxed from his stance, still gripping the thing in his hand   
  
tightly, and turned away. "Then maybe you shouldn't sneak up on   
  
people, since you know what'll happen." He paused and then moved to   
  
slip the thing in his hand into his shirt. "What're you doing out here   
  
Trowa?" He brushed away the almost tears before turning back to face   
  
the taller man.  
  
"I just came to call you in. We're going to open presents soon. It's   
  
almost midnight, you know." Duo turned back around and leaned on the   
  
railings of the balcony, his chin resting on his hands. Trowa waited   
  
for a moment then started to go back inside. He did what he was   
  
supposed to do, he need not do anythi...  
  
"I'll be there in just a minute." Duo's voice was soft, but Trowa   
  
detected a catch in his voice. "I just needed to be alone for a   
  
while."  
  
Trowa had reached the door, but did not go inside. Instead, he came   
  
back and settled right next to Duo. "What's wrong, Duo?" Duo looked   
  
at him sharply, then returned to staring off into nothing.  
  
"Nothing," muttered Duo.   
  
"Bull."  
  
Duo's head snapped around, his mouth hanging open. Trowa calmly   
  
studied Duo, his mouth working. After a series of gaping gasps, Trowa   
  
spoke again.  
  
"The fact that you've actually changed quite a bit in the last few   
  
months is far from nothing. You're actually working very hard, Duo.   
  
Not just hard, you're becoming a lot like Heero in that sense. And you   
  
don't joke around as much anymore, you're becoming more quiet. What's   
  
bothering Duo Maxwell so much that his personality begins to change,   
  
and not necessarily for the better?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Both men turned, and Hirde came up   
  
from the shadows, to join them.  
  
"It's nothing!" Duo snapped. He glared at Hirde and Trowa.  
  
Trowa saw Hirde stiffen and lift her chin. "Okay," she said. Her   
  
voice stayed deceptively even. "Well, then..." She turned back around   
  
and headed for the door. Before she went inside, she looked back and   
  
said, "You two better hurry. Everyone's gathered around the tree."   
  
After watching them for a couple of more minutes, she went inside.  
  
Trowa watched Duo closely. His clenched jaw and stiff face seemed to   
  
indicate that his *nothing* was, in fact, everything. "That was   
  
was unfair, Duo. She's worried." Duo shook his head and turned away.   
  
He walked to other side of the balcony. "We're all worried. You've   
  
been acting strangely and everyone's noticed." Trowa sighed. Duo was   
  
determined to ignore him, it seemed.  
  
Trowa walked to the balcony doors. "We're willing to listen. When   
  
you're ready." He went inside and saw Quatre standing next to the   
  
door.  
  
"Will he be coming in?"  
  
Trowa shook his head. "He needs time."  
  
***  
  
Duo knew he was being unfair, he didn't need Trowa to point that out,   
  
but this was his problem. It was too personal to bring in anyone else.   
  
Duo didn't want to burden them. A tear slipped down his cheek and he   
  
brushed it away angrily.   
  
But he wasn't getting anywhere. His search kept on coming up to dead   
  
ends and he was running out of ideas.  
  
He needed help.  
  
He took out the locket and cross from beneath his shirt and stared at   
  
them. He stroked the locket gently, opened it, and looked once more   
  
at the pictures. One small frame had Hirde's picture, a recent photo   
  
that she didn't know he had taken, but the other was of a little girl,   
  
faded after ten years.  
  
"Ducina..." he whispered.  
  
He walked back to the door and looked inside. Everyone surrounded the   
  
Christmas tree and he saw Hirde sitting with Relena and Dorothy. They   
  
started exchanging presents and he felt a little pang of shame when he   
  
realized how he acted toward Hirde and Trowa.  
  
They were only trying to help, after all. And it was Christmas. What   
  
would have Father Maxwell said about his behavior? Or Sister Helen?   
  
Or Du...  
  
No, he won't go there.  
  
Duo knew he owed them both an apology.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he closed the locket, shoved both the locket and   
  
cross underneath his shirt, and opened the balcony door.  
  
***  
  
Wufei watched the scene unfold with a twinge of apprehension. Hirde   
  
held her hands clenched tightly in her lap, but there was no other   
  
outward sign of distress. She was talking with Relena and Dorothy   
  
about some of the things that were going on in the L-2 Colony.  
  
But something about her expression seemed a little...off.  
  
He heard a door shut quietly behind him and he listened as Duo stood   
  
behind him. Wufei kept his eyes focused on the things going   
  
on in front of the Christmas tree.  
  
Heero gave Relena a teddy bear with a red bow around its neck. Relena   
  
threw her arms around Heero's neck and gave him a kiss. His flat   
  
expression didn't change, but he grew very red and twisted out of   
  
Relena's grasp. Wufei heard a soft snort come from Duo. Tilting his   
  
head slightly, he could see Duo grin out of the corner of his eye.   
  
Wufei turned to face Duo.  
  
"Hey, Wufei. Nice party, huh?" Duo said lightly. But Wufei noticed   
  
that Duo's eyes, usually bright, seemed dull and gray, highlighting the   
  
shadows beneath.  
  
"You look like shit, Maxwell." Wufei grabbed Duo's arm and steered him   
  
away from the little festivities around the tree.  
  
"Gee, Merry Christmas to you too, Wufei. You're so observant." Duo   
  
shook Wufei's hand off. "If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to   
  
Hirde."  
  
"It looks like you've already said enough."  
  
Duo looked over to where Hirde sat and sighed. "I was going to   
  
apologize. Is that all right?" He sat heavily into a chair and buried   
  
his face into his hands. "God, it's not supposed to be this way."  
  
"What way?" A voice came coolly over the sounds of celebration around   
  
the tree.  
  
"Well, hello Heero, coming to lecture me on good manners too?"  
  
"More likely he came to get away from Relena."  
  
"Hey, Wufei, you do have a sense of humor!"  
  
Wufei sniffed. "No. Just stating the obvious."  
  
"Are you both done?" The icy tone of Heero's voice could have frozen an   
  
erupting volcano.  
  
Wufei winced and Duo gave a short bark that couldn't pass for a laugh.   
  
"I didn't even know we started."  
  
Everything was silent except for the merry sounds coming from around   
  
the tree.  
  
Heero glared at Duo. Duo just stared at his hands. Wufei cleared his   
  
throat.   
  
"Duo, I think you should tell us what the hell is going on."  
  
"Don't say hell. It's Christmas," Duo snapped, but he kept looking at   
  
his hands rather than at them.  
  
"Duo..." Heero snarled.  
  
Duo hunched down in his seat. He reached into his shirt and brought   
  
out a gold chain with a cross...and a locket. Duo unclasped the chain   
  
and handed the necklace to Wufei. "Recognize anything?"  
  
Wufei turned the objects over in his hand. The cross was plain and   
  
made out of real gold, slightly bent out of shape. The locket, round,   
  
an inch in diameter, and similarly dented, had a symbol etched onto the   
  
front. Wufei looked back up at Duo, who watched him. Wufei handed the   
  
necklace to Heero.  
  
"A Celtic trinity surrounded by two olive branches." Wufei knew where   
  
this was going, but he tried rationalizing. "The trinity is fairly   
  
common..."  
  
Duo pinned Wufei with his tired blue eyes. "Which was also our   
  
verification signal for any of our missions."  
  
Heero offered the necklace back to Duo, who replace it around his neck.   
  
"You knew who our mission contact was."  
  
"I did. But she disappeared after Lady Une threatened to destroy the   
  
colonies." Duo went back to staring at his hands. "I haven't been   
  
able to locate her since then."  
  
"Her?"  
  
Wufei and Heero looked at each other before stepping aside for Hirde.   
  
Duo stood up and extended his hand.  
  
"Hirde, I'm sor--"  
  
She put a hand up to his mouth, stopping the words. "I know. I know.   
  
You always say that." Wufei and Heero started backing away. "Wait,"   
  
said Hirde. They stopped at her command, but she didn't look back at   
  
them. "I think you need to tell all of us, Duo."  
  
Wufei could see Duo swallow, but he nodded. Hirde offered him a hand   
  
and he took it. She dragged him to the couch, leaving Wufei and Heero   
  
to follow. Duo sat down heavily, a blush spreading on his face.  
  
Wufei almost felt sorry for Duo as Relena settled next to him, opposite  
  
of Hirde.  
  
"Everything has something to do with this," Duo whispered and he took   
  
out the locket. He unclasped the necklace and gave it to Hirde.  
  
Wufei was surprised when her eyes widened in what seemed like   
  
recognition, before she frowned. She seemed to think for a moment,   
  
then handed the locket to Relena.  
  
Relena glanced at the locket. Then she stared at it. She gasped.   
  
Duo's eyes widened. Wufei raised his eyebrows in question. Heero came   
  
over to stand next to Relena. Everyone else looked puzzled at her   
  
reaction.  
  
"The locket," she whispered. "Dorothy, look at the locket." Dorothy   
  
came over. She also gasped as she saw the locket.  
  
"What? What is it?" Duo queried, his confusion growing. Relena looked at   
  
him.  
  
"There's another locket like this, isn't there, Duo?"  
  
"Yeah, there is." Duo frowned. "How do you know there's another one   
  
like it?"  
  
Relena ignored the question. "And are the only two of their kind?" she   
  
asked anxiously. Duo's frown deepened.  
  
"Yes. I found out years later, that the lockets were handmade   
  
especially for... Look, why are you asking me all this?"   
  
By this time, Wufei noticed everyone's curiosity had heightened ever   
  
since Relena's reaction and intent query. Lady Une and Mariemaia came   
  
up to also look at the locket. Their look of interest turned to shock.   
  
Sally, looking at their faces, also came up to take a look.  
  
"I've seen that locket before," Sally whispered.  
  
"So have I," whispered Lady Une, her expression turning thoughtful.   
  
She shot Wufei a questioning look.  
  
He casually shook his head. He still hadn't found anything out about   
  
his mysterious snitch.  
  
"She was the one who..." Mariemaia's voice trailed off.  
  
Duo, looking thoroughly confused, and tired of their cryptic remarks,   
  
demanded, "What are you talking about? How do all of *you* know about   
  
this locket?"   
  
Wufei butted in. "I'm a little curious about that too." He knew the   
  
symbol, all the Gundam pilots did, but a lot of people recognized the   
  
whole locket.  
  
That meant he had to step up his own investigation and bring the other  
  
guys in on the case. Wherever the information came from, his new   
  
snitch *had* to know something about *her*. Whoever *she* was.  
  
"Can you tell us about the locket, Duo?" Relena asked softly. "How you   
  
got it?" Duo was silent. Then he spoke.  
  
"I had--have a twin sister," he whispered.  
  
Hirde sighed and looked straight in his eyes. "Can you tell us about   
  
your sister? Please."   
  
"Only if you all can tell me how you know about this locket." When   
  
they nodded, he began to tell them what he remembered.  
  
"My sister and I were orphans on L2. Neither of us remember our   
  
parents. I'm not even sure if we're really related or if there's just   
  
an uncanny resemblance, but all we had was each other and for as long   
  
as we could remember, we were together."  
  
He took a deep breath. "I guess that was what was really important.   
  
Nothing else quite compared to that..."  
  
****  
  
Somwhere in the tundra of Canada...  
  
"Finally, this is it. The Preventers can take care of the rest." A   
  
person in a snowsuit and goggles, with a muffler around their face,   
  
trudged a few more feet, before turning around to face an abandoned   
  
base. The person fingered the self-destruct control and checked the   
  
maps on the laptop. There were red dots with the word "destroyed" next   
  
to them all over the world map. There were very few green dots left.  
  
The person nodded, confirmed the location, and pressed down on the   
  
button and watched as explosions bloomed over the base. The person   
  
watched until the dust cleared and all that was left was the falling   
  
snow. A few taps on the keyboard entered the report into a log and the   
  
person e-mailed the log off to Preventer Headquarters.  
  
The person turned and began to walk toward the nearest town that was a   
  
couple of miles away. "Now, time to keep that promise." The person   
  
sneezed twice and then again once more. "Geez, what's with the   
  
sneezing? Probably getting a cold. That's all I need," the person   
  
muttered as she made her way back to town, periodically flicking snow   
  
off her long braid.  
  
...to be continued 


End file.
